


The Dancer

by wripinil (wripinel)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wripinel/pseuds/wripinil
Summary: The other dancer appeared to be a boy about Edward's age with long spiked hair that reached all the way down to his hips. He was short but lean, with taut abs and wiry muscles that wrapped all the way down his arms and legs.  He seemed nervous.Edward couldn't take his eyes off him.





	1. Chapter 1

You'd think it wouldn't be that hard to persuade a teenager to visit a strip club for their eighteenth birthday, but with Edward Elric it was like pulling teeth. He yelled and grumbled all the way in, and was still sulking when Roy grabbed them both a seat at one of the booths. Edward unwisely put his elbows on the table and drew them back in disgust.

"It's like a garbage dump in here. Is this why you always smell so bad?"

Mustang ignored him for the moment, to check the time on his watch. There was a stage with two poles on it.

The lights briefly went out and then back on, the music stopped, and a bored announcer stated the next show. The girl who'd been dancing previously gathered up her scattered clothes and went offstage.

When the music came back on it was more fast-paced.

Edward frowned as two figures came out of the darkness and went to their respective poles. 

One was a woman with soft dark hair and a perfect hourglass figure. Her partner appeared to be a boy about Edward's age with long spiked hair that reached all the way down to his hips. He was short but lean, with taut abs and wiry muscles that wrapped all the way down his arms and legs.  He seemed nervous.

Edward couldn't take his eyes off him.

He watched, mesmerized, as the boy took hold of the pole and lifted himself up effortlessly with one arm, all sharp angles, swinging around once. Toes gripping metal as he climbed higher.

 

~ ~ ~ 

 

Envy was surprised and...excited by Edward's interest. Most of the other club-goers were gathered around Envy's seductive sister.

When the two siblings had gotten home yesterday, Envy had been tired and worried after the performance. Every now and then his face had slipped into a dark expression and he muttered to himself. Lust had tried to break him out of his little sulk.

"You don't have to be jealous of me, you know. The crowd loved you tonight."

Envy had turned his head away, frowning. 

Envy worked a lot harder at this than Lust did. He didn't have her natural talent. Every move Envy had, was painstakingly choreographed and rehearsed. The end result was unique, artistic some would say, but most of the patrons tended to crave Lust's supple curves and her effortless seduction. 

 

~ ~ ~

The dancer made eye-contact with Edward as he bent down low. His eyes were wide and innocent-looking, but the effect was ruined when he smirked as his hands went up to the sides of his skirt, and under. And began slowly, very very slowly, pulling down a tiny little pair of elastic shorts, slipping it down over his thighs.

Edward was on the edge of his seat. He didn't know why it was so important to him to see Envy bared and naked, but it was. 

Envy's knees bent and rubbed together. He daintily lifted up one foot and carefully pulled the shorts all the way down to his ankles. The tantalizing little slip of fabric was cast aside, the gap between Envy's thighs promising more.

Somehow the sight of his thin ankles, free of the socks, was the most erotic thing Edward had ever seen, as were the bony curves of his wrists. 

Despite how revealing Envy's clothing was, there was still so much that remained covered up and hidden, the best parts. 

Edward needed more.

Envy's eyes cast down demurely as he slowly straightened up. The edge of the tiny skirt fluttered just under his narrow hips, tantalizing and flimsy, protecting the sight underneath. Envy's fingers hooked up under it, just barely lifting up... 

It was embarrassing but Edward already felt saliva pooling inside his mouth with anticipation.

And then with a little smile, Envy raised it all the way.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Edward’s head jerked back with surprise. 

Despite his lust for the rest of the dancer's lithe body, the truth was, when confronted directly with the sight of a half-hard cock, Edward just wasn't sure what to feel. Was he attracted? Was he repulsed?  

Confusion was written all over his face.

Envy sighed, but didn't seem surprised. Maybe a little angry. Without any further flirting he broke eye contact and matter-of-factly unclipped the skirt and then shimmied out of his tank top.

Edward was still recovering from the shock as Envy robotically continued his routine, only now with no coverings. His dance routine forwent all attempts at seduction, instead purely showing off his strength and agility. He was in his own little world now, shutting out all the club-goers who preferred his sister over him. His movements were graceless and jabbing, body strong with soft curves, rippling muscles and delicate joints. He was aggressive, strange...

Edward didn't quite realize what he was doing until Roy was pulling him back from climbing up the stage, and he realized he'd grabbed the dancer's foot. Envy stopped climbing up the pole and glanced down at him from over his shoulder, wide-eyed. 

Edward tried to apologize, but the words wouldn't come out right, and he stammered.

The dancer's eyes narrowed. He slid down the pole and walked forward. His posture was confident, shoulders straight and arms swaying carelessly at his sides. He was naked, but somehow it made him look more intimidating, like an inhuman creature. He bent down to look at Edward face to face, inches away.

Edward swallowed and he felt his face heat up with fear.

But his eyes were drawn down, away from the dancer's gaze, when knees bumped against the stage and spread out. Edward swallowed again as the dancer straightened up. 

Allowing Edward to fully take in the equipment between his legs. 

Edward's fingers twitched but he knew better than to touch. Instead he took in the way the dancer's hips and upper thighs framed it, almost presenting it to him like a gift.

It was really all Edward could do to keep from lunging forward. He felt like he desperately needed a drink. Vaguely he noticed he was breathing heavier...

He thought he might die when one of the dancer's hands slipped down to trace around the length of his sex, long and delicate fingers teasing himself. Edward noticed that the longer he stared at it, the harder and darker it seemed to become, blood flowing closer under the skin until it twitched in the air.

A long helpless groan escaped Edward when Envy stood, legs straightening, and his eyes kept following him up. From this angle he could see the shadowed crevice between Envy's legs under his erection, but it disappeared when Envy slipped away, pressing his legs together every time he took a step back. He couldn't see the dancer's cock anymore either, hidden shyly behind those long fingers, only the barest little wet slip of dark pink visible in between. 

Roy's hands tightened around Edward's arms to prevent him from following Envy as he disappeared into the back.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward broke away from Roy's hold, and headed for the back of the club, into a narrow dark hallway lit overhead by neon pink lights.

He didn't make it far. He'd barely entered the small dark space when he felt a strong pair of hands grip tightly onto the front of his jacket and yank him forward. His lips collided with desperate ones that seemed to be trying to eat him alive, he could barely keep up with the frantic pace. 

At some point between leaving the stage and entering the hallway, Envy had partially redressed. He was now covered up by the shorts and tank top again.

Operating on autopilot Edward grabbed Envy up under his thighs, and the dancer squeaked with surprise and approval as he fumbled to wrap his legs around Edward's waist. Pressing Envy up against the wall, Edward realized too late that he couldn't remove the shorts like this without putting Envy down first. 

He wanted to just rip them off but something held him back, perhaps politeness. His hands paused under Envy's ass, wanting, but hesitating.

"I'm ready, it's fine, just do it, fuck me—"

With that breathless permission, Edward tore into the seam of the shorts and pulled them apart. The fabric ripped like pantyhose, a few threads still stubbornly held together. He kept ripping it until the gap seemed big enough—

The last of his sanity reminded him that he didn't have a condom, and he could have screamed with frustration. This was too good to stop, the dancer was open and waiting for him, was there really no other way? Envy whimpered and squirmed against him, reached his hand down and tried to draw Edward into him, but Edward refused.

Envy became angry again, insulted, and stopped trying to grind down on him. His eyes darkened. "What are you looking at me like that for, I don't have any fucking diseases, you stupid mor—"

Edward grabbed the side of his face and pulled him in for another brutal kiss as the fingers of his other hand finally did what they'd been itching to do earlier, and slid around the dancer's length. Envy's breath hitched and he jutted up against Edward, needing more.

Edward was startled when Envy's fingers wrapped around his and pulled them against him harder, directing his movements. All he could do was obey, letting the dancer take the lead, fingers guiding Edward's faster and faster, and he began pressing them a little bit lower, as if urging them to push inside. 

He did so (surprised at the silky softness within), and almost pulled back when the other yelped in pain. But the dancer kept whining and pulling him in until two of his fingers were knuckle deep. Still he grinded against Edward's hand, searching for a better relief. Envy's eyes startled open when Edward tried to bend his fingers inside him. 

"Yeah, just like that, almost, right, right there—" Envy was cut off by a gasping cry when Edward's fingers finally scraped against that sweet spot. 

He had no idea what he was doing, and nervous sweat dripped down the sides of his face, but he tried to keep his fingers in the right position. He wasn't sure whether to rub on it or jab against it, his movements were a bit restricted and he wasn't entirely sure what his fingers were doing, but he tried to focus on just curling and uncurling them in the exact same area, and he stared mesmerized as the dancer fell apart underneath him. Envy's breath hiccuped, and tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. 


End file.
